coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
H.V. Kershaw
]] Harry Kershaw (29th May 1918 - 18th April 1992) is one of the most significant figures to have worked on Coronation Street. By 1960 Kershaw was an experienced script writer with credits on programmes like Knight Errant Ltd, and Biggles. He was the first script-editor of Coronation Street for 47 episodes (although credited as "serial editor" and only after the programme had been five months on the air) and also the first person other than show creator Tony Warren to write for the show penning episodes 13 to 16. In 1962 Kershaw became producer of the programme for what was the first of eight stints in the role. His association with the show continued as a script writer and also author of several tie-in publications. His last script for the programme, his 299'th, was broadcast in 1988. He was executive producer of the programme from 1965 to 1972. As well as writing episodes of ''Coronation Street Kershaw contributed scripts for Crown Court, and The Spoils of War and he also wrote scripts for the Bill Maynard vehicle Oh No, It's Selwyn Froggitt and created, with Brian Finch, the Maynard sit-com The life of Riley. Amongst his producing credits is the Leonard Swindley spin-off sit-com Pardon the Expression. His 1981 published autobiography was titled The Street Where I Live (A revised version of which was published in 1985). He also wrote three novelisations of the programme published between 1976 and 1977: Early Days, Trouble at the Rovers and Elsie Tanner Fights Back as well as the linking material for the spin-off videos The Magic of Coronation Street in 1982 and The Jubilee Years in 1985. He mentored many writers on Coronation Street including Jim Allen, Peter Eckersley, Geoffrey Lancashire, John Finch, Adele Rose and Jack Rosenthal who wrote of Kershaw that he was "a diplomat, an artist, a motivator, an executive and one-of-the-lads, a peace-maker and a pace-maker - all rolled into one." He also said that Kershaw, "produced many other quality shows, but Coronation Street is his monument. He dug its foundations...and built and buttressed it into the longest-running, most successful TV show ever." On leaving the Street, he retired to Prestatyn, North Wales where he lived until his death in 1992, aged 73. In the 2010 dramatisation The Road to Coronation Street, Kershaw was portrayed by John Thomson. Episodes written by H.V. Kershaw 1960s '''1961 (16 episodes) *Episode 13 (20th January 1961) *Episode 14 (25th January 1961) *Episode 15 (27th January 1961) *Episode 16 (1st February 1961) *Episode 23 (1st March 1961) *Episode 32 (3rd April 1961) *Episode 36 (17th April 1961) *Episode 41 (3rd May 1961) *Episode 46 (22nd May 1961) *Episode 51 (7th June 1961) *Episode 94 (6th November 1961) *Episode 99 (22nd November 1961) *Episode 100 (27th November 1961) *Episode 103 (6th December 1961) *Episode 106 (18th December 1961) *Episode 107 (20th December 1961) 1962 (11 episodes) *Episode 110 (1st January 1962) *Episode 111 (3rd January 1962) *Episode 121 (7th February 1962) *Episode 125 (21st February 1962) *Episode 128 (5th March 1962) *Episode 131 (14th March 1962) *Episode 132 (19th March 1962) *Episode 135 (28th March 1962) *Episode 136 (2nd April 1962) *Episode 141 (18th April 1962) *Episode 143 (25th April 1962) 1963 (9 episodes) *Episode 263 (19th June 1963) *Episode 267 (3rd July 1963) *Episode 273 (24th July 1963) *Episode 277 (7th August 1963) *Episode 288 (16th September 1963) *Episode 293 (2nd October 1963) *Episode 299 (23rd October 1963) *Episode 313 (11th December 1963) *Episode 317 (25th December 1963) 1965 (1 episode) *Episode 475 (30th June 1965) 1966 (1 episode) *Episode 583 (13th July 1966) 1968 (1 episode) *Episode 797 (7th August 1968) 1969 (3 episodes) *Episode 842 (15th January 1969) *Episode 885 (16th June 1969) *Episode 923 (29th October 1969) 1970s 1970 (3 episodes) *Episode 999 (19th August 1970) *Episode 1007 (14th September 1970) *Episode 1016 (14th October 1970) 1971 (3 episodes) *Episode 1049 (3rd February 1971) *Episode 1055 (24th February 1971) *Episode 1068 (12th April 1971) 1972 (1 episodes) *Episode 1216 (11th September 1972) 1973 (18 episodes) *Episode 1272 (26th March 1973) *Episode 1273 (28th March 1973) *Episode 1283 (2nd May 1973) *Episode 1289 (23rd May 1973) *Episode 1290 (28th May 1973) *Episode 1295 (13th June 1973) *Episode 1296 (18th June 1973) *Episode 1301 (4th July 1973) *Episode 1302 (9th July 1973) *Episode 1308 (30th July 1973) *Episode 1314 (20th August 1973) *Episode 1317 (29th August 1973) *Episode 1325 (26th September 1973) *Episode 1326 (1st October 1973) *Episode 1335 (31st October 1973) *Episode 1340 (19th November 1973) *Episode 1344 (3rd December 1973) *Episode 1350 (24th December 1973) 1974 (17 episodes) *Episode 1369 (27th February 1974) *Episode 1370 (4th March 1974) *Episode 1371 (6th March 1974) *Episode 1383 (17th April 1974) *Episode 1389 (8th May 1974) *Episode 1392 (20th May 1974) *Episode 1398 (10th June 1974) *Episode 1399 (12th June 1974) *Episode 1405 (3rd July 1974) *Episode 1408 (15th July 1974) (Co-written with Lal Sands) *Episode 1411 (24th July 1974) *Episode 1421 (28th August 1974) *Episode 1426 (16th September 1974) *Episode 1433 (9th October 1974) *Episode 1440 (4th November 1974) *Episode 1444 (18th November 1974) *Episode 1455 (30th December 1974) 1975 (19 episodes) *Episode 1456 (1st January 1975) *Episode 1467 (10th February 1975) *Episode 1472 (26th February 1975) *Episode 1477 (17th March 1975) *Episode 1480 (26th March 1975) *Episode 1483 (7th April 1975) *Episode 1488 (23rd April 1975) *Episode 1493 (12th May 1975) *Episode 1500 (11th June 1975) *Episode 1514 (21st July 1975) *Episode 1519 (6th August 1975) *Episode 1524 (25th August 1975) *Episode 1525 (27th August 1975) *Episode 1530 (15th September 1975) *Episode 1539 (15th October 1975) *Episode 1542 (27th October 1975) *Episode 1548 (17th November 1975) *Episode 1554 (3rd December 1975) *Episode 1561 (31st December 1975) 1976 (20 episodes) *Episode 1569 (28th January 1976) *Episode 1572 (9th February 1976) *Episode 1581 (10th March 1976) *Episode 1585 (24th March 1976) *Episode 1586 (29th March 1976) *Episode 1591 (14th April 1976) *Episode 1592 (19th April 1976) *Episode 1600 (17th May 1976) *Episode 1604 (31st May 1976) *Episode 1610 (21st June 1976) *Episode 1613 (30th June 1976) *Episode 1618 (19th July 1976) *Episode 1625 (11th August 1976) *Episode 1628 (23rd August 1976) *Episode 1633 (8th September 1976) *Episode 1642 (11th October 1976) *Episode 1648 (1st November 1976) *Episode 1654 (22nd November 1976) *Episode 1657 (1st December 1976) *Episode 1662 (20th December 1976) 1977 (17 episodes) *Episode 1669 (12th January 1977) *Episode 1675 (2nd February 1977) *Episode 1681 (23rd February 1977) *Episode 1687 (16th March 1977) *Episode 1695 (13th April 1977) *Episode 1701 (4th May 1977) *Episode 1708 (30th May 1977) *Episode 1714 (20th June 1977) *Episode 1717 (29th June 1977) *Episode 1722 (18th July 1977) *Episode 1728 (8th August 1977) *Episode 1734 (29th August 1977) *Episode 1740 (19th September 1977) *Episode 1747 (12th October 1977) *Episode 1754 (7th November 1977) *Episode 1763 (7th December 1977) *Episode 1768 (26th December 1977) 1978 (18 episodes) *Episode 1770 (2nd January 1978) *Episode 1779 (1st February 1978) *Episode 1786 (27th February 1978) *Episode 1790 (13th March 1978) *Episode 1798 (10th April 1978) *Episode 1804 (1st May 1978) *Episode 1808 (15th May 1978) *Episode 1813 (31st May 1978) *Episode 1819 (21st June 1978) *Episode 1825 (12th July 1978) *Episode 1834 (14th August 1978) *Episode 1835 (16th August 1978) *Episode 1838 (28th August 1978) *Episode 1844 (18th September 1978) *Episode 1848 (2nd October 1978) *Episode 1854 (23rd October 1978) *Episode 1862 (20th November 1978) *Episode 1866 (4th December 1978) 1979 (15 episodes) *Episode 1873 (1st January 1979) *Episode 1878 (17th January 1979) *Episode 1883 (5th February 1979) *Episode 1892 (7th March 1979) *Episode 1894 (14th March 1979) *Episode 1895 (19th March 1979) *Episode 1912 (16th May 1979) *Episode 1916 (30th May 1979) *Episode 1919 (11th June 1979) *Episode 1925 (2nd July 1979) *Episode 1935 (8th August 1979) (Co-written with Tony Perrin) *Episode 1940 (5th November 1979) *Episode 1946 (26th November 1979) *Episode 1952 (17th December 1979) *Episode 1956 (31st December 1979) 1980s 1980 (17 episodes) *Episode 1957 (2nd January 1980) *Episode 1961 (16th January 1980) *Episode 1970 (18th February 1980) *Episode 1986 (14th April 1980) *Episode 1993 (7th May 1980) *Episode 1994 (12th May 1980) *Episode 2000 (2nd June 1980) *Episode 2010 (7th July 1980) *Episode 2016 (28th July 1980) *Episode 2018 (4th August 1980) *Episode 2019 (6th August 1980) *Episode 2029 (10th September 1980) *Episode 2036 (6th October 1980) *Episode 2043 (29th October 1980) *Episode 2044 (3rd November 1980) *Episode 2054 (8th December 1980) *Episode 2056 (15th December 1980) 1981 (18 episodes) *Episode 2064 (12th January 1981) *Episode 2072 (9th February 1981) *Episode 2077 (25th February 1981) *Episode 2082 (16th March 1981) *Episode 2084 (23rd March 1981) *Episode 2088 (6th April 1981) *Episode 2098 (11th May 1981) *Episode 2100 (18th May 1981) *Episode 2108 (15th June 1981) *Episode 2109 (17th June 1981) *Episode 2112 (29th June 1981) *Episode 2121 (29th July 1981) *Episode 2124 (10th August 1981) *Episode 2130 (31st August 1981) *Episode 2138 (28th September 1981) *Episode 2148 (2nd November 1981) *Episode 2159 (9th December 1981) *Episode 2160 (14th December 1981) 1982 (18 episodes) *Episode 2166 (4th January 1982) *Episode 2179 (17th February 1982) *Episode 2180 (22nd February 1982) *Episode 2186 (15th March 1982) *Episode 2193 (7th April 1982) *Episode 2198 (26th April 1982) *Episode 2204 (17th May 1982) *Episode 2210 (7th June 1982) *Episode 2216 (28th June 1982) *Episode 2222 (19th July 1982) *Episode 2228 (9th August 1982) *Episode 2234 (30th August 1982) *Episode 2240 (20th September 1982) *Episode 2246 (11th October 1982) *Episode 2252 (1st November 1982) *Episode 2262 (6th December 1982) *Episode 2263 (8th December 1982) *Episode 2264 (13th December 1982) 1983 (16 episodes) *Episode 2271 (5th January 1983) *Episode 2276 (24th January 1983) *Episode 2286 (28th February 1983) *Episode 2287 (2nd March 1983) *Episode 2293 (23rd March 1983) *Episode 2297 (6th April 1983) *Episode 2301 (20th April 1983) *Episode 2311 (25th May 1983) *Episode 2312 (30th May 1983) *Episode 2319 (22nd June 1983) *Episode 2325 (13th July 1983) *Episode 2330 (1st August 1983) *Episode 2336 (22nd August 1983) *Episode 2345 (21st September 1983) *Episode 2349 (5th October 1983) *Episode 2354 (24th October 1983) 1984 (12 episodes) *Episode 2375 (4th January 1984) *Episode 2378 (16th January 1984) *Episode 2383 (1st February 1984) (Co-written with Peter Tonkinson) *Episode 2384 (6th February 1984) *Episode 2391 (29th February 1984) *Episode 2408 (30th April 1984) *Episode 2426 (2nd July 1984) *Episode 2432 (23rd July 1984) *Episode 2450 (24th September 1984) *Episode 2464 (12th November 1984) *Episode 2469 (28th November 1984) *Episode 2474 (17th December 1984) 1985 (16 episodes) *Episode 2480 (7th January 1985) *Episode 2484 (21st January 1985) *Episode 2493 (20th February 1985) *Episode 2502 (25th March 1985) *Episode 2505 (3rd April 1985) *Episode 2515 (8th May 1985) *Episode 2516 (13th May 1985) *Episode 2525 (12th June 1985) *Episode 2531 (3rd July 1985) *Episode 2535 (17th July 1985) *Episode 2540 (5th August 1985) *Episode 2551 (11th September 1985) *Episode 2552 (16th September 1985) *Episode 2567 (6th November 1985) *Episode 2570 (18th November 1985) *Episode 2580 (23rd December 1985) 1986 (15 episodes) *Episode 2583 (1st January 1986) *Episode 2589 (22nd January 1986) *Episode 2599 (26th February 1986) *Episode 2600 (3rd March 1986) *Episode 2612 (14th April 1986) *Episode 2621 (14th May 1986) *Episode 2629 (11th June 1986) *Episode 2631 (18th June 1986) *Episode 2639 (16th July 1986) *Episode 2652 (1st September 1986) *Episode 2657 (17th September 1986) *Episode 2661 (1st October 1986) *Episode 2677 (26th November 1986) *Episode 2682 (15th December 1986) *Episode 2687 (31st December 1986) 1987 (12 episodes) *Episode 2694 (26th January 1987) *Episode 2698 (9th February 1987) *Episode 2710 (23rd March 1987) *Episode 2721 (29th April 1987) *Episode 2730 (1st June 1987) *Episode 2738 (29th June 1987) *Episode 2739 (1st July 1987) *Episode 2755 (26th August 1987) *Episode 2756 (31st August 1987) *Episode 2768 (12th October 1987) *Episode 2774 (2nd November 1987) *Episode 2789 (23rd December 1987) 1988 (2 episodes) *Episode 2799 (25th January 1988) *Episode 2800 (27th January 1988) Episodes script edited by H.V. Kershaw 1961 (47 episodes) *All episodes between Episode 38 (24th April 1961) and Episode 40 (1st May 1961) *All episodes between Episode 42 (8th May 1961) and Episode 45 (17th May 1961) *All episodes between Episode 47 (24th May 1961) and Episode 50 (5th June 1961) *All episodes between Episode 52 (12th June 1961) and Episode 87 (11th October 1961) Other Coronation Street related works *Rest Assured (1972) *Annie and Betty's Coronation Street Memories (1975) *The Magic of Coronation Street (1982) *The Jubilee Years (1985) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Coronation Street producers Category:Coronation Street script editors Category:Coronation Street executive producers Category:Featured Articles